Elvira
by ptite cath
Summary: Almost no one knows about her... but maybe she was one of the most important people in this world...


ELVIRA 

ELVIRA 

A Xenogears fanfiction

By Yûmei.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I am nothing… Square is my master…

Little apology: I'm so bad with my brand-new computer… I just CAN'T use HTML. SorrySorrySorry for those horrible program lines… 

**

Here I am… it is true, after all… when you're about to die you see again, one last time, what made your life…

And now, I see…

All I could think of, as that monster looked at me with a smile which was a death sentence, was the little girl waiting for her mother to come back. Shakhan, you'll burn in hell for making this little girl an orphan…

A tear on my face. No… I won't give you this pleasure, murderer… Too many tears have been shed because of you…

I remember… as my last moments are passing by, I see again the faces of the ones I loved: my brother, the King, and his adorable son, the wife he never loved, and the lover he could never forget… My dear Mother, in title and in truth, dead just minutes ago… my husband, who I hope to reach soon in heaven, and my daughter, my jewel…May God protect you, my child…

[gunshot]

************

I was just a teenager in Nisan when my brother fell in love… He was about to become the king of Aveh, and he crossed this girl's path. She was a flower of the desert, beautiful as a summer day… hewanted to marry her, but our family said no… she was no nobility… She was just a dancer, a girl who didn't deserve a king… for a while, he thought of abandoning everything to go away with her: his duty, his family, his kingdom… But the day before heintended to leave, he discovered she was gone… She just left a letter where she said she never wanted to see him again, and that she wished him happiness… Of course, he looked for her… everywhere…

But no one ever heard of Shalimar Harcourt after that…

A few years later, my brother married one of the Ladies of Aveh. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. But they got along together. They had a son, the future King. After the birth, they began to sleep in separate rooms. In their own way, they were happy together, they ruled the country well for a while… Before the Monster arrived…

Me? Oh, I had a good life. I have no regrets. I had the luck to be able to marry the man I loved, and as my mother was the Great Mother, I never had the burden of power to bear. I had a daughter, the joy of my life. One day, it will be her turn to become the Great Mother. I hope she will be happy… maybe with Edbart'sson…

My husband died when Margie was three. A terrible sickness killed him in less than two months. I was broken, but all the ones I loved were there for me when I needed them the most. I went to live with my brother and his family for a couple of weeks, and it helped me a lot. My sister in law and I became close friends… and our children too!

It hurt me so much when I heard –he- had killed them… only the boy wasable to escape with the help ofone of the king's knight. The name of this knight was Sigurd… Harcourt. I will never know if my brother knew about his son.

There are many other things I will never know.

I can only have faith in life, and in my daughter.

**************

"Margie?"

The young Mother of Nisan turned her head to see her husband walking towards her. She sighed and put the rose she was holding on the tombstone.

"Yes, Bart?"

"What are you doing? You've been here for more than an hour… Why are you so blue?"

He reached and touched her face. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

"I was just thinking our child will never have the chance to meet his grandparents… it just made me a little nostalgic."

Bart put his other hand on his wife'sstomach. "I know… but think how lucky he will be with parents like us!"

Margie laughed a little. "You're right… I think mother would be so happy for us."

Bart looked at her intently. "So don't be sad. The past can't be changed. We can only make the future better."

Shesmiled and hugged him. Then they began to walk towards the Fatima castle, leaving the past behind them and the dead rest in peace.

'Yes, my child, I'm so proud of you…'

THE END

Author's notes: This is my first fiction ever published in English, and I'm not sure my grammar is always correct… so if you have the time, feel free to contact me for corrections. But please, don't flame me too much. It's so hard to write in a language that is not yours…

Anyway, Elvira Fatima is a character that appears only in the "Perfect Works" book. I know absolutely nothing about her, and she's been intriguing me for a while. That's why I wrote this little thing about her.

Thanks for reading.

Yûmei, May 27 2001.


End file.
